List of comics publishing companies
This list of comics publishing companies lists companies, specifically publishing companies who primarily publish comics. Comic art is an art medium used to present ideas or stories via images. The images are usually arranged in panels in sequence that convey the story. Sounds are expressed using speech balloons and onomatopoeia. European comics have existed since 1837, when Swiss artist Rodolphe Töpffer published Histoire de M. Vieux Bois. The oldest comic publishing company on this list is the now-defunct book publishing company, David McKay Publications that was founded in 1882 and published comics from 1935 to 1950. Most comic publishing companies were established in the United States of America where comics became popular in the mid 1900s. Publishers Name in italics denotes an imprint } }} Also known as Orbit Comics}} at Outpouring Comics. Retrieved 7 July 2015 |note=Publishes creator owned titles as well as their own properties }} Formerly Piranha Press }} |found= 2008|defunct=N|note= Lima based small press company. Titles: Angel Dreams, Capitán Nandito, Conejito Macho, Daigami, El Anillo de Sor, Extraño, GodDamned, Khan el Monje Guerrero, Miau!, Onirica, Paradoja, Thanatos }} }} Imprint: SPIRALMIND}} De facto successor to Wonder Comics}} }} Successor to Nedor Comics}} A DC Comics imprint. Later became Paradox Press }} |defunct=N| note=Publishes german-translated editions of Franco-Belgian comics}} Homepage of Pocket Watch Books. Retrieved 24-April-2016 creates photo-illustrated graphic novels with strong female characters and storylines. Alice in Wonderland and Bounty!}} Detroit-based publisher. Titles: Power Comics; Cobalt Blue}} }} |found= 2010 |defunct=N |note= Publisher of Plavi in Bosnia and Strip Magazine in Bosnia, Croatia and the UK, and various graphic novels }} }} }} |found=2007 |defunct=|note=}} Superhero imprint of Archie Comics (labelled as imprint of Mighty Comics Group). See: Mighty Comics}} }} }} News update: Conventions in local area, Accessed 22. March 2012 |found=2009 |defunct=N|note= }} Started publishing comics in 2000 when they purchased 2000 AD. Now also owns the former back catalogue of Fleetway.}} Imprint: Northstar Publishing}} }} Archie Comics superhero-imprint}} }} Imprint: Carnal Comics (acquired from Revolutionary Comics)}} Imprint: Carnal Comics (later acquired by Re-Visionary Press and then Opus Graphics)}} }} }} Kaukapedia |found= 1951 |defunct=N| note= Sold to IPC Media and VNU in 1973; bought back by founder in 1979; became Promedia, Inc. in 1982; became Kauka Promedia in 2002; became Rolf Kauka Comics in 2008 }} at crispcomics.com, 20 November 2012 Retrieved 13 August 2013 |defunct= N |note=First publishing in 2001. Titles: Freedom Collective, Society, The Surgeon}} Owned by Enwil. Also published under Rural Home Publishing Co. and Rural Home Publications.[http://digitalcomicmuseum.com/index.php?cid=795/ Rural Home] at digitalmuseum.com Retrieved 13 August 2013 Titles: Cannonball Comics, Eagle Comics, Red Circle Comics}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |defunct=|note= through 93 as packager for Malibu imprints; 1997-1999 as publisher }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Founded as Librairie Bédulle }} }} }} }} Imprint of Archie Comics; defunct}} Published Mighty Mouse and Underdog comics; declared bankruptcy in 1989"Newswatch: Spotlight Declares Bankruptcy," The Comics Journal #126 (January 1989), p. 26.}} }} Black-and-white horror magazine publisher. Titles: Chilling Tales of Horror; Ghoul Tales; Stark Terror}} Imprint of The Donning Company; mainly published trade paperback collections and original graphic novels. Titles: MythAdventures; Elfquest; A Distant Soil}} Mike Friedrich's imprint}} }} }} Also known as I.C. Entertainment|logo=}} Reprinted American comics}} }} }} }} }} }} }} Later became Atlas, then Marvel}} }} | found=2004 |defunct=N|note=}} }} Also known as Toby Comics}} }} }} }} | note)}} }} }} }} }} }} Left Devil's Due Publishing to form its own publishing company}} }} Published by Voyager Communications. Became Acclaim Comics. Imprints: Armada, Windjammer (creator-owned line). Relaunched in 2012 }} |found=1994 |defunct=N|note=}} }} Retrieved 17 June 2013 |found=2012 |defunct=N |note=UK-based imprint of Vimanika Comics}} }} US|found= 2005 |defunct= 2008 |note=Renamed Liquid Comics on 25. September 2008}} A.k.a. Viz Comics, Viz Communications, Viz LLC}} at Elfquest.com. Retrieved 17 June 2013 |defunct=N |note=Formerly WaRP Graphics. Former imprint Apple Comics, also known as Apple Press; became independent.}} }} | found=| defunct=N| note| }} |found=1992|defunct=N|note=}} Became part of DC Comics on 06. October 1998; Imprint: America's Best Comics}} Also known as Wonder Color Comics; most titles acquired by Pied Piper Comics}} }} Imprint: Youthful Magazines/Stamp Comics}} |defunct=N|note= }} |} See also * List of Golden Age comics publishers * List of manga publishers References "Black Eye Rolls with the Punches: Publisher Vrana Shifts Company Focus Following Turbulent Period," The Comics Journal no. 203 (Apr. 1998), p. 18-19. Reynolds, Eric. "The Rumors are True: Marvel Buys Malibu," The Comics Journal #173 (December 1994), pp. 29-33. "Dreamwave Productions Closes Up Shop", Comic Book Resources, January 4th, 2005. Gruber, Fiona. "In a superhero-free world," The Australian (May 5, 2009). Katz, William A. and Katz, Linda Sternberg. Magazines for Young People: A "Children's Magazine Guide" Companion. Bowker, 1991. Second edition. 103. Retrieved on January 6, 2011. "Now Comics, 332 S. Michigan Ave., Suite 1750, Chicago, IL 60604" Sanford, page 6 Sanford, page 1 Baisden, Greg S. "Renegade Shuts Down". The Comics Journal #130 (July 1989), page 23. Fantagraphics Books Gabilliet, page 106 Gabilliet, page 107 Rovin, Jeff. "How Not to Run a Comic Book Company". The Comics Journal, #114 (February 1987), pages 97. Fantagraphics Books O'Nale, Robert. Encyclopedia of Comic Books and Graphic Novels, page 16 O'Nale, Robert. Encyclopedia of Comic Books and Graphic Novels, page 17 Encyclopedia of Comic Books and Graphic Novels, page 493 Voger, page 30 }} Works cited * Bell, John. Invaders from the North. Dundurn Press, 2007. * Sanford, Jay Allen. "Two Men and their Comic Books," San Diego Reader (19. August 2004) * Booker, M. Keith. Encyclopedia of Comic Books and Graphic Novels. ABC-CLIO, 2010. * Gabilliet, Jean-Paul. Of Comics and Men: A Cultural History of American Comic Books. translated by Beaty, Bart; and Nguyen, Nick. University Press of Mississippi, 2010. * *Voger, Mark; and Schaffenberger, Kurt. Hero Gets Girl!: The Life & Art of Kurt Schaffenberger. TwoMorrows Publishing, 2003. Category:Lists Category:Comics publishing companies Category:Defunct comics and manga publishing companies Category:Lists of comics publishing companies